


Hush

by francoeurs



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bickering, F/M, Ficlet, First Kiss, Friendship, Idiots in Love, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, movie theater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/francoeurs/pseuds/francoeurs
Summary: “Will you stop?” Brienne hissed and elbowed Jaime sharply. “Some of us are trying to watch the film.”





	Hush

The female lead character lifted her arms to the sky and let out a silent scream, her body shaking with the force of it.

“ _I DECLARE BANKRUPTCY!_ ”

“Will you stop?” Brienne hissed and elbowed Jaime sharply. “Some of us are trying to watch the film.”

“First of all, it’s a silent movie, so you’re not really missing anything, are you?” Jaime rolled his eyes and made a show of looking around the empty theater. “Secondly, there’s no one here except for us fools. Thirdly, I _know_ you’re not enjoying this shit, so you can stop pretending.”

Brienne gave him a look of pure affront.

“Stop projecting your uncultured—” she broke off when a piece of popcorn hit her on the forehead, right between her furrowed brows.

“Please. You’re just as bored as I am. It’s written all over your face, just like every other bloody emotion you’ve ever felt.” He pointed at her embarrassed glare before continuing, “Yes, exactly like that, thank you. You’re like an open book. You’re going to have to work on your poker face if you ever want to be promoted to detective.”

“Well, _you_ made it, despite being an insufferable brat. The bar can’t be that high.”

“Harsh.” He grinned and threw another piece of popcorn at her, watching it bounce off the bump on the bridge of her nose. Brienne responded by snatching the tub from his lap and plopping it down on the empty seat to her right, where Jaime wouldn’t be able to reach it without climbing all over her.

Now, there was an idea—

Brienne interrupted this promising train of thought by saying, rather sulkily, “you didn’t have to come, you know.”

He shrugged. “You invited me.”

“You didn’t have to say yes.”

He gasped and brought his prosthetic hand to his chest. “Of course I did. I couldn’t miss _this_ ,” He pointed his bearded chin at the screen. The middle-aged male lead was sitting on his kitchen floor, tears running down his gaunt face, and he was... fingering a jar of blueberry jam?

A dark flush crept up Brienne’s neck. She grimaced and slumped in her seat. “You’re a riot,” she muttered

“I am. I’m also honest and selfish. I said yes because being here is better than staying home alone, faffing about, staring at my wall, wishing I was watching a boring and terribly uncomfortable movie with someone instead...”

Brienne’s gaze locked with his and softened a fraction. Gods, he did love those eyes. 

“The film received very good reviews from critics,” she said weakly, but there was still a hint of defensiveness lurking there.

Jaime leaned over the armrest. His lips ghosted over her freckled shoulder for a split second before he propped his chin there. Brienne shivered.

“Just admit that you’re as bored with this pretentious artsy rubbish as I am.”

She swallowed audibly and scowled down at him, but her eyes were filled with laughter and... something else. “I will not.”

“Say ‘ _you’re right, Jaime. As always_.’”

“That’s irrational.”

 “‘ _Your jokes are the best_ —”

“You’re not well.”

“— _you’re the funniest thing that’s ever happened to me_ —”

“Well, I can’t really argue with the wording on that one.”

“— _I’m so grateful for your existence._ ’”

“I think you’re going senile in your old age.”

“Why can’t you just admit I’m right?”

“Why can’t you just shut up?”

He hummed low in his throat. “Make me.”

Brienne made an odd, strangled noise and gripped his shoulder, pushing him back slightly to get a good look at him. “Are you...” Her eyes widened and her tone turned incredulous. “Are you trying to get me to _kiss you_?”

A slow, satisfied smile spread across his face. “Oh, you’ll make a _great_ detective.”

Her gaze dropped to his mouth. “You’re impossi—”

Jaime’s hand wrapped around her thick neck and tugged her closer until their lips met in a kiss that tasted of butter and salt. He felt the flutter of Brienne’s pale eyelashes against his cheeks as she groaned and slumped bonelessly against his chest, clutching his shirt in her fists.

On the screen, a completely new character wrapped an albino snake around her neck and jumped into a ball pit, but neither of them noticed nor cared.

{ ♡ }


End file.
